Lost
by Green-Writer
Summary: What do you do when the unimagined happens?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the TMNT.

Review or die. Sorry. I just always wanted to say something so "terminator"-ish. Anyway, this is an "alternate universe" type fic. This is also an experiment so review and let me know what you think.

Lost

Chapter 1

My name is Leonardo. I am a mutant turtle as well as a ninja. The head of my clan is my Sensei, Splinter, who is also a mutant rat. He raised and taught me ninjitsu along with my three other brothers who are also mutant turtles. The fighting skills were taught to us only for protection since humans would not understand our differences. I am the eldest. The next inline is my hothead of a brother Raphael who would have given me grey hairs by now, that is, if I had any hair. Next there is gentle Donatello who is always the voice of reason. Last is the youngest of the four, Michelangelo, who is full of youth and passion. They too are ninja and we form a cohesive fighting force. I am responsible for their safety as elder brother and leader. I have failed at both.

It all happened so suddenly, that it almost seems like a dream or nightmare. I was leading my brother's on another one of our scouting missions on a night that was no different from any other night. We had helped with a couple of muggings and luckily had not been seen thanks to the stealth taught to us by our honored Sensei. I was leading my brothers home along the rooftops when I sensed danger. Whirling around, I leapt with my twin katanas to station myself between my brothers and unseen enemy. My brothers had dropped into defensive just as quickly with their weapons out scanning the surroundings. We saw nothing but felt the evil that flowed through the air.

I tried to center myself to locate the source of the flow of evil. Before I could, dark figures that seemed to be made of shadow itself leapt at my brothers and I from out of nowhere. The figures had no face but were highly trained in the art of ninjitsu and I found myself hard pressed to defend myself. After dispatching several adversaries I chanced a glance around and saw my brothers, while holding their own against the enemy, were slowly being overpowered. A new form suddenly towered in front of me. The shadow warriors around me retreated behind what was obviously their leader's back and slowly disappeared as if made of smoke. The new figure stood several feet above me and wore elaborate samurai armor with a helmet that obscured his facial features. I only saw his eyes, which glowed eerily like a cat's eyes.

"You are the greater fighter of your group turtle," the creature said to me in a voice that sent shivers down my back, "and I have come to collect you. You will call me Master."

"I's don't think so punk!" I heard Raph say behind me.

Glancing behind, I saw Raph and Donnie standing ready to defend me having already rid themselves of their adversaries. Of Mikey, sounds of fighting let me know he was still engaged in battle at the moment. The figure in front of me laughed while my two brothers took positions on each side of me.

"You are foolish to believe that you can keep me from what I want. I will cleanse your leader and then he will be my greatest warrior. With him I will take over the world piece by piece for I am Katsuro the Victorious," Katsuro declared to Raphael.

"Not today Kitty Kat and not tomorrow and not evah. You got that?" Raphael said twirling his sais menacingly.

Katsuro raised one hand and breathed a word in Japanese that I had never heard before. I felt as if something brushed past me as Raph and Donnie were hurled and held back against a wall with some sort of invisible force. I gripped my katanas hard preparing to leap to my brothers' defense. Laughing in triumph, Katsuro pointed his raised hand at me and breathed another unheard of Japanese word and I found myself frozen in place unable to move. I heard Raph and Donnie screaming my name in the background.

"First I will cleanse you," Katsuro began, "then I will take your soul to serve me for all eternity."

In slow motion Katsuro lifted his hand towards me once again and whispered another strange word. A beam of light shot straight towards my frozen form.

"**LEO!**"

A single set of nunchucks hit Katsuro and knocked him backwards just as a familiar figure shoved me out of the way of danger. In horror my other two brothers and I saw the beam of light slam into our baby brother and knock him off the roof we were all standing on.

"**Mikey!**" we screamed as one.

To be continued…

This is where you review now. Please?


	2. Lost II

I do not own the TMNT.

So you like the start. Good because this will take awhile to conclude. I want to hear from more people or I won't let you know what happens. Just kidding, but please review. Oh, and thanks to Becca T. for pointing out my spelling blunder.

TTFN!

Lost

Chapter 2

"_**LEO!**"_

_A set of nunchucks hit Katsuro and knocked him backwards just as a familiar figure shoved me out of the way of danger. In horror my other two brothers and I saw the beam of light slam into our baby brother and knock him off the roof we were all standing on._

"_**Mikey!**" we screamed as one._

Katsuro's tumble seemed to have put him and his spells out of commission because I found myself unfrozen and rushing to the roof edge. All I could think about was that this was my fault. I should not have allowed myself to be captured so easily. The pounding of feet behind me let me know that Raph and Donnie had also been freed from the wall they had been trapped on. To our relief, the drop off from the edge Mikey had fallen from was only to a lower section of the building rather than a straight drop to the streets below. However, the drop was still a good twenty to twenty-five foot drop and was covered in shadow so we could not see Mikey's position.

"Do you see him?!" Donnie said urgently.

Shaking my head in the negative, we quickly leapt down and spread out to find Mikey. I called his name several times, but he did not answer.

"Bros get ovah here! You's not going to believe this!" Raphael hollered.

Donnie and I ran over to where Raph knelt next to a form. He was still as a stone and seemed shocked at what he was looking at. My heart thudded in my chest expecting the worst. As we came upon the scene, Donnie and I stared in shock. The form was not Michelangelo, but a young human boy of about fifteen or sixteen lying unconscious on his side and not wearing any clothes. The only word to describe the human was beautiful. His skin was as pale as starlight and he looked to be delicate of bone judging from his slender build. His face was remarkably handsome with high cheekbones and thick eyelashes. His most amazing feature was his long, silky-looking hair that went far down his back and was a soft, emerald color.

"Oh my God," Donnie gasped holding up an orange bandanna he had picked up from beside the boy, "Mikey?"

"What?! This kid can't be Mikey!" Raph said, "Can he?"

Kneeling down next to the boy, I retrieved Mikey's second nunchuck from the boy's slack hand. Raphael stared first at the weapon and then at me in shock. This human was our baby brother Mikey. Donnie, always the rational and scientific minded one, quickly surveyed Mikey's injuries. He then covered Mikey with a sheet that a human had placed over his or her plants that were stored on the roof and gently picked Mikey up in his arms. Our little brother lay limp in Donnie's grip and seemed so small.

"Leo, we have to get him to the lair. We don't know how badly hurt he is and he needs to be out of this cold," Donatello said.

"Yes," I said snapping out of my daze, "You take Mikey home Donnie and tend to his injuries. Raph and I will go see to Katsuro and find out what he did to Michelangelo."

"Your damn straight we will," Raph growled.

Mocking laughter from above caused all three of us to whirl around and look up to the roof edge we dropped down from. Raph and I positioned ourselves defensively in front of Donnie and our unconscious brother.

"So I cleansed the youngest and not the eldest," Katsuro said, "This has set me back greatly. It will be some time before I will be able to cleanse the proper turtle."

"What the hell do ya mean by 'cleansing?'" Raph demanded.

"Do not be so quick to speak so disrespectfully to me scum. I have cleansed his being of the mutant aspect of his mutation. This is what your brother would have been if he had been born human."

Katsuro leapt down and landed neatly in front of a shocked Donatello and gazed down on Michelangelo. Donnie backed away and held Mikey closer to his chest.

"Get away from us," Donnie growled.

I quickly got in between Katsuro and my brothers with weapons ready.

"Oh well. I wanted a warrior, but this being _is_ lovely. I will take him for my concubine," Katsuro said.

"I do not think so!" I growled shocked, "You will not lay one finger on my brother!"

"You got that straight ya #$$### pervert!" Raph said, "Stay away from my little bro!"

"Matters not," Katsuro said seeming to sway slightly, "I tire now and must rest. You can have the boy for now, but know that he and you will be mine in the end."

In a flash of light and smoke Katsuro was gone leaving us half-blinded for a moment. My eyes focused guiltily on my baby brother's still form, without Katsuro we could not get Mikey back to normal.

"Let's go guys," I said sighing, "Mikey is starting to shiver. We will travel only by shadow and if we go through the sewer rather than rooftops, Katsuro shouldn't be able to follow us since our battle has left him weakened."

I quickly retrieved Mikey's other nunchuck and we headed down into the sewers. I stayed on full alert all the way home. The one thought that kept running through my mind was, "How were we going to break this to Splinter?"

To be continued.


	3. Lost III

I do not own the TMNT.

Just to let you guys know the name 'Katsuro' is a Japanese name that means "victorious son." Oh, and don't worry. This story will remain PG and at worse PG-13. Want to know what happens next? Review.

Lost

Chapter 3

"_Let's go guys," I said, "Mikey is starting to shiver. We will travel only by shadow and if we go through the sewer rather than rooftops, Katsuro shouldn't be able to follow us since our battle has left him weakened."_

_I quickly retrieved Mikey's other nunchuck and we headed down into the sewers. I stayed on full alert all the way home. The one thought that kept running through my mind was, "How were we going to break this to Splinter?"_

My brothers and I made several strategic changes in course of direction to lose any would be tails before starting the trek back to the lair. Mikey had not gained consciousness on the trip and I noticed Donnie starting to lag behind. Though Donnie said that our baby brother now weighed next to nothing and was easy to carry, the battle and extra travel in the sewers were starting to take a toll on his stamina. I was about to order him to hand Mikey over to me when Raphael beat me to the punch.

"Hand the kid ovah Don. Ya slowing us down."

"I am _not_ slowing us down Raph," Donnie said testily, "I am trying not to jar Mikey's injuries anymore than I have to."

"Bull Donnie. Ya tired out. Let me carry Mikey for awhile." Raphael said, "I'll be gentle. Promise."

Reluctantly Donatello handed Mikey over to Raph's care with another warning for him to be gentle. If Mikey looked small in Donnie's arms, he looked positively tiny cradled in Raph's grip.

"Damn Donnie. Ya weren't kiddin' when you said he was light. The kid weighs next ta nothin'. No wonder he's shiverin'. Leo we got to get home fast," Raph said pulling Mikey closer to him to try to share some warmth.

I placed a hand on Mikey's forehead to feel his temperature. He was unusually cool to the touch for a human, which was a sure sign of shock. Again guilt stabbed through me. This wouldn't have happened if I had been faster.

"We're nearly home Raph, but we can't go too fast or we may make any internal injuries in Mikey worse. Keep a brisk but steady pace and keep aware of his vitals. Let's go," I said leading the way home.

I strained my senses to the maximum to make sure that we were not being followed. Sensei had taught me to be super sensitive to both external as well as internal stimuli. All of Katsuro's spells left an evil taint in the air and I sensed none at the moment. I breathed a sigh of relief once we finally reached the lair and to my surprise, Sensei stood at the door waiting for us.

"What has happened my sons?" Splinter questioned, "I sensed danger and I feel your agitation. Leonardo, where is Michelangelo? I only see Donatello and Raphael."

Raph answered Sensei ahead of me.

"Mikey's here Sensei," Raph said showing Splinter the burden he was carrying, "and he's hurt real bad. Some freak transformed him inta a human."

Sensei stared at Michelangelo in shock. I think this is the first time that I had ever seen him speechless. My heart sunk down to my feet. Not only had I failed Mikey, but also I had failed Splinter by not protecting one of his sons. Sensei placed his hand upon Mikey's head and closed his eyes in concentration. In a blink his eyes widened and he stared down once again to Mikey's still form.

"This _is_ Michelangelo!" he gasped, "He is human! How is this possible?"

"Sensei, we…" I began.

"Sensei, Mikey is injured. We need to see to his injuries," Donatello interrupted, "We can fill you in on the happening of the night after we know Mikey is out of danger."

"Yes, of course Donatello. Thank you for helping me find my center my son. Quickly, lay Michelangelo in my bedchambers. He will be more comfortable there in his current form," Splinter said leading the way to his bedroom.

Donatello hurried to his lab to get all the first aid supplies he would need while Raph gently laid Mikey down on Sensei's bed. A piece of hair fell into my little brother's face obscuring his features. I reached forward and brushed it out of his face marveling at the feeling of silken softness. He looked so innocent with his emerald hair spilling around his head. I swore to myself that Katsuro would pay for this dishonor to my family.

"Leo. You and Raph should wait outside while Sensei and I examine Mikey. I'll come get you as soon as I know something," Donatello said.

Without complaint, Raph and I went to wait in the den having not the skill to be much help. The air was thick with tension and I could tell that Raphael felt just as worried as I was over Mikey's well being. The feelings of guilt began to swell within me until I felt myself fit to burst with anxiety. I felt Raph's hand grip my shoulder.

"He'll be fine Leo. Try ta relax."

Relax? How could I? If not seriously injured, Mikey would heal in time, but how do we get him back to his regular form. This was not something that was going to be easy to accomplish. How will the "I love being a turtle!" Mikey going to handle this?

To be continued.

If I don't get at least six reviews for chapter 3, I won't put up chapter 4, for I am Green-writer the Mean. Ha! Ha! Ha!


	4. Lost IV

I do not own the TMNT.

Thank you to all that reviewed! You get the special "Best Readers" Award. I love and appreciate you all and will continue posting no matter what! You most know by now that I'm all bark and no bite.

For one reviewer in particular, your tough luck if you don't wish to read anymore. Most authors can contest to writing for their own pleasure, but let me give you a hint. Most authors also have the guilty pleasure of enjoying hearing what others think whether in praise or criticism. I like any criticism because it makes me improve my writing style or choice of plot and here's another secret; you guys give me _great_ ideas.

Read what you enjoy!

Peace and love folks!

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 4

"_He'll be fine Leo. Try ta relax." _

_Relax? How could I? If not seriously injured, Mikey would heal in time, but how do we get him back to his regular form. This was not something that was going to be easy to accomplish. How will the "I love being a turtle!" Mikey going to handle this?_

We waited for what felt like hours. My eyes stayed focused on Sensei's bedroom door urging the occupants within to hurry. What were we going to do if Mikey's injuries proved fatal? What if he needed more medical care than Donnie and Sensei could provide? Shaking my head in shock, I realized that we could now get April to take Mikey to the hospital since he was human. However, how would the doctors handle a patient that thinks he should be a giant turtle? As if things were not complicated enough as it is.

Finally, the door opened and Donnie stepped out of the room. I braced myself for the worst and quickly rose to my feet and studied my younger brothers face eager to hear his news. Raph also stood and once again beat me to the punch.

"Out with it Donnie."

"Hush Raphael," I said and then turned to Donatello, "How is Michelangelo?"

"Better than I thought he would be," Donnie said with relief in his voice, "He has no critical injuries though he is in a mild state of shock. He does have a broken collarbone which Sensei and I have already set and a mild concussion that will keep him out for a while, but besides that he will be fine. We are lucky that the roof Katsuro choose for his attack was covered with sand. The sand must have cushioned Mikey's impact from the fall."

"Thank God," I said shakily sitting back down on the sofa with relief.

"So's the kid is goin' ta be fine?" Raph confirmed.

"Yes. I gave Mikey some herbs that will take away any pain so he is resting comfortably right now. Sensei is watching over him," Donatello said.

"Well what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Raph said heading towards the door.

"What? Let's go where?" I said confused rising again from the sofa.

"Let's go find Katsuro! He is weakened enough that we can beat the $#$ out of him and force him to change Mikey back."

"We can't just leave now Raphael. Mikey is in no condition to defend himself if Katsuro has somehow found the whereabouts of the lair. Would you leave Mikey defenseless?" I demanded.

"Dammit Leo! We can leave Donnie behind to go find the pervert. I am not staying here waiting for him to come to us!"

"What you are suggesting, while ringing with some truths, has quite a few flaws Raph," Donnie interjected.

"How so?" Raphael demanded.

"The city is too vast for us to locate Katsuro immediately. The chance of success is just about null. And if you do locate Katsuro, how do you suggest 'forcing' him to change Mikey back when he could just disappear on you again? Also, what make you think I wouldn't want to be there to confront the monster that hurt our baby brother? Let me do some research on the Japanese words we heard Katsuro use. I may be able to stumble upon the answer to our problems."

"Well ya do that Donnie while Leo twiddles his thumbs," Raph sneered, "I'm goin' topside to search."

"No you are not," I said, "We already have one brother down, we do not need a second."

"Bite me," Raph said and in a blink was out the door.

Sighing, I sat back down on the sofa and placed my aching head in my hands. I do not think that I will ever understand Raph's tempers. We are stronger in numbers than alone. When will he ever understand that? I was startled back to reality by Donnie's hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay after he blows off some steam Leo. Sensei wants to see you," he said, "Go check on Mikey. I'll be in my lab starting the research. I'll also email April to let her know what has happened. She will need to bring some clothes for Mikey."

Sighing once again, I nodded an affirmative at my brother and walked towards what felt like my doom. Sensei would want a report on tonight's happenings. How would he take it when he learns that Mikey's condition is my entire fault? Quietly I entered the bedroom and bowed towards my Sensei. He nodded towards me as he sat beside Mikey's bedside stroking Mikey's good hand. I sat on the other side of the bed and gazed at my baby brother. He was so pale and small lying there. Rage burned through me until I was able to center myself.

"Leonardo tell me what happened tonight. Who has hurt our family so?" Splinter calmly requested.

I repeated the full happening of the night starting with the beginnings of the rooftop attack to our arrival home. In shame I bowed my head.

"I have brought dishonor upon our family Sensei."

"How so my son?" Splinter questioned gently.

"If I had not attracted Katsuro's attention then he would not have attacked. I failed at remaining unnoticed and was not fast enough to avoid capture. If I had not been captured, Mikey would not have jumped in-between Katsuro and myself. This is all my fault."

"Come here my son," Splinter said patting the cushion beside him.

Rising, I moved around the bed and sat instead at Sensei's feet with my head bowed. Sensei forced me to look in his eyes with a gentle hand under my chin.

"Do you remember the Japanese saying 'Fuku sui bon ni kaerazu?'"

"Yes," I said, "'Overturned water does not return to the tray,' in other words, what is done is done."

"Very good Leonardo. Katsuro was able to follow you without detection through magic. This was not your fault. You also cannot tell me you did not do everything in your power to protect your brothers and yourself. Saru mo ki kara ochiru."

"Even monkeys fall from trees?" I said confused.

"Yes my son. Even experts can make mistakes or misjudgments. You could not have known that this Katsuro had these abilities. You also could not have expected Michelangelo's love for you to be so strong that he would willfully endanger himself to save you in such a way. You did your best and for that I am proud of you. You will need to be strong to help your brother. He will need us all when he awakens."

I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes. Sensei did not feel dishonored by my actions and I felt a little of the pressure on my shoulders abate. I hugged Splinter and sat back down beside Mikey's bedside. I would watch over Mikey myself until he awoke. Then I _will_ find Katsuro and he _would_ pay for the dishonor brought on my family, to this I swear.

To be continued.

Review please. My guilty pleasure is rearing her ugly little head again.


	5. Lost V

I do not own the TMNT.

La la lah la! I'm writing this tale. La la lah la! I like to see reviews in my email.

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 5

_I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes. Sensei did not feel dishonored by my actions and I felt a little of the pressure on my shoulders abate. I hugged Splinter and sat back down beside Mikey's bedside. I would watch over Mikey myself until he awoke. Then I will find Katsuro and he would pay for the dishonor brought on my family, to this I swear._

I remained steadfast by my little brother's side throughout the night. He did not stir and seemed at peace. Donnie came from time to time and kept Sensei and I company when he would take breaks from his research. So far he had not been able to translate the Japanese words that Katsuro had used to activate his spells. Even Splinter was unable to translate the Japanese though he did say that the words sounded familiar to him.

Late in the night the slamming of the lair door and the sounds of stomping feet leading into Raphael's bedroom let us all know that Raph had returned safely. The sound of frustrated cursing also let us know that his searches had been fruitless. April had been notified to what had happened and Mikey's status. She had emailed back saying that she would be down sometime the next day with some clothes for Michelangelo and to see how he was doing.

Mikey gave us all quite a scare when he began thrashing and moaning in the early morning hours. He felt burning hot to the touch and his pain filled cries made my heart wrench. Donnie confirmed that infection was trying to set into the break in Mikey's collarbone. Fortunately for us, Donnie always kept a ready supply of antibiotics unhand that we "borrowed" from parked, unattended ambulances. We were not proud of this deception, but made sure to only take one or two medical supply items so as not to leave the EMT short for any emergencies. Raph would always say that the supplies were our "paychecks" for all the people we have kept from harm.

After Donnie got the antibiotics and painkiller into Mikey through an IV drip, we all took turns bathing his face and upper body with cool water. Soon Mikey's temperature dropped and the danger of infection had passed for the moment. We were all ready to drop by this point, even Sensei. I sent everybody to bed, including Splinter, with the promise to wake them if Mikey showed any signs of waking.

I held Mikey's hand and leaned back in my chair to stare at the ceiling sending a small prayer to whoever would listen to please protect my brother. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Raphael was shaking me awake and to my surprise he had brought me a late breakfast tray. I quickly glanced at Mikey and noticed that sometime in the night he had rolled over on his good side and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Don has already checked on Mikey. Says the kid's doin' fine so we just let ya sleep."

"Thank you," I said rubbing my face sleepily while eating my meal, "Tell me about your search last night."

Raph filled me in on his search and how he had come up empty handed. His gaze remained on Mikey through his whole tale.

"Did you make double sure nothing followed you back to the lair last night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Raph said while untangling Mikey's IV, "I can't believe that I didn't find nothin' out there. I wanted ta find the freak and force him ta fix this before kickin' his $$."

"Wait in line Raph," I said, "I have first dibs."

"First dibs on wha?" a sleepy voice slurred.

Raph and I quickly turned our attentions to our little brother in the bed. He was looking up at us with wide brown eyes. The eyes were Mikey's eyes. They had not changed with the transformation.

"Mikey! Your awake," I said as Raph tore out of the room to get Sensei and Donnie, "How do you feel?"

"Okay. I hurt a lot," he said, "Are _you_ okay? Did that weird guy hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine and so are everyone else, but don't you ever do that to us again. You scared us half to death! Your lucky that the only injuries you sustained were a concussion and broken collar bone," I said gripping Mikey's good hand.

"I don't feel lucky," Mikey said wincing and glanced down at my hand gripping his and froze.

Mikey pulled his hand out of mine and stared at his five-fingered hand in shock. He then ran his hand over his new facial features and then felt his hair. He looked down at himself and then turned wide, frightened eyes on me.

"Leo, what's happened to me?" he grasped.

"Calm down my son," Sensei said as he entered the room with Donatello and Raphael.

Mikey burst into tears and held his arm out to Sensei needing reassurance, which Splinter quickly provided. Tucking Mikey against himself, Sensei soothed his youngest by rubbing his back gently and smoothing his hair. My brothers and I sat carefully on the bed, making sure not to jar Mikey's injury, to offer what comfort we could provide with our nearness.

"Tell me what happened," Mikey said turning a tear streaked face towards me, but not letting go of Sensei.

I once again repeated the full happening of the night before starting with the beginnings of the rooftop attack, to our arrival home, to his own waking. Mikey's gaze did not waver off my face.

"May I see a mirror?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey you have been through a lot already," Donatello interjected, "Maybe you should wait until you have rested some more."

"No! I want to see a mirror now. I'll get up and get one myself," Mikey threatened.

Sighing I got up and retrieved the hand mirror Sensei uses to groom himself and silently handed the mirror to Michelangelo. Mikey took a deep breath and raised the mirror to look at his new visage. His hand shook to the point that he dropped the mirror into his lap and turned to me again with large, frightened eyes.

"But Donnie can fix this right? He can turn me back into a turtle?" he said with such hope in his voice that I knew my heart was not the only one to break.

"No Mike-Mike," I said using a nickname I used to call my baby brother when he was still a toddler, "Donnie can't, but we will find Katsuro and get you back to normal. I promise."

"You're damn straight we will," Raph growled, "We'll make the #$## pay Mikey."

"Absolutely," Donnie said.

Mikey burst into tears again and clung to Sensei desperately. Our hearts ached to hear the baby of the family in such despair. We stayed with Mikey until he cried himself back to sleep still clinging to Splinter.

"I want this adversary found as soon as possible," Sensei said settling himself on the bed with Mikey, "Michelangelo must not be made to suffer anymore than he already has. All of you to bed to get a proper amount of sleep, we have much to do to vanquish this foe."

We all did as Splinter said knowing that he was not in the mood for argument. Our clan was united and together we would overcome any obstacles. Katsuro better beware.

To be continued.


	6. Lost VI

I do not own the TMNT.

So? What do you think? Hello? Is there anybody out there? Don't you want to know what happens next?

Review and I'll tell ya!

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 6

"_I want this adversary found as soon as possible," Sensei said settling himself on the bed with Mikey, "Michelangelo must not be made to suffer anymore than he already has. All of you to bed to get a proper amount of sleep, we have much to do to vanquish this foe."_

_We all did as Splinter said knowing that he was not in the mood for argument. Our clan was united and together we would overcome any obstacles. Katsuro better beware._

We all slept for several hours. Hunger drove me out of my room and to the kitchen for a late lunch. I was soon joined by Raphael and Donnie who helped themselves to my sandwich making supplies. We ate in silence not knowing what to say or how to make things any better.

"I'm goin' out ta the dojo," Raph declared standing suddenly and leaving the room.

I looked at Donnie and we silently agreed with one another that we too would go to the dojo. Raph was not the only one who had some excess energy that needed to be worked off. Thank goodness Donnie had long ago soundproofed the dojo because Raph was in full boxer mode tearing into his small, hanging punching bag.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Take that ya #$#$ son-of-a-#$$!"

"I've never seen Mikey so upset before in my life," I said to Donnie over the sounds of Raph's pounding and cursing.

"I know," Donnie said performing katas with me, "He has had several shocks to his system. First with his injuries and then in discovering his transformation. It's not a wonder he overloaded like this."

_CRASH! Bang!_

"And that ya perverted #$!## freak!"

"We have got to get a plan together to find Katsuro," I said watching Raph now tearing into the practice dummy Donnie had constructed for us to train with, "Have you found anything on those Japanese words yet?"

_CRASH! SLAM!_

"HII-YAH!"

"Whoa! Chill Raph!" Donnie said ducking the flying head of the practice dummy, "I think I have a lead. There seems to be a legend of an ancient ninja sect that combined magic with ninjitsu. I'm working on deciphering it now. I'll ask Sensei about it when he wakes up."

_Clang! Crunch! Bam! Crash! _

"I'll kill ya! I'll make ya hurt kitty-kat!"

"Good if we could somehow figure out how to neutralize Katsuro's advantage over us, we could take him down in fair combat."

_**Crunch! Snap! CRAAAAAASH!**_

Donnie and I looked up in surprise at the ear splitting noises and stared in shock at a panting Raph. He had torn the practice dummy into tiny pieces. Raphael grabbed a towel and stomped out of the room.

"He's doing much better on controlling his temper isn't he?" I said impressed.

"Yes he is," Donatello said, "He only tore apart the practice dummy this time and not the entire dojo. I think this is a record."

"Bite me!" Raph said from behind us, "Sensei says Mikey is awake and ta bring him somethin' ta eat. Let's go."

Raph and I prepared Mikey a tray of his favorite foods while Donnie talked with Sensei about the legend he had found. Taking a deep breath, I entered the bedroom with Raph close behind me. Mikey sat with his head and shoulders slumped and didn't acknowledge our presence. Mikey has always been a very hyper individual with emotions spiraling from ecstatic to "bummer mode," as my little brother puts it, but never this. He looked beaten. I sat the tray on the night table and sat beside my little brother and pulled him into my arms as Raph settled himself on the end of the bed. The guilt reared up again with a passion.

"Do you think I'll be stuck like this forever?" he quietly whispered through a curtain of hair.

"No you won't," I said firmly making him look at me, "Donnie has already found a lead on the magic Katsuro used. We will figure out how to neutralize his powers to capture him and force him to change you back. I swear on my honor I'll fix this Mikey."

"Me too," Raph said, "Now eat. Ya way too skinny kid."

"Hey! The name is Michelangelo or Mike or Mikey. NOT kid," Mikey said testily, "I may be a human now, but I am still the same brother you always had and as soon as my collar bone heals I'll kick your shell. Now give me my lunch. I'm starved."

We all chuckled at Mikey's words even Donnie and Sensei that had entered the room just in time to hear the youngest's rebellion. It felt good to hear Mikey sound a little more like himself. He attacked his food like a war refuge that hadn't eaten for days.

"Michelangelo. Take time to breathe my son," Sensei said with a sparkle of laughter in his eyes, "You have only missed breakfast."

"Sowwy," Mikey said with a mouthful of food.

"Disgustin' Mikey," Raph said glaring at his sheepish little brother, "Don't talk with ya mouth open."

"Hello? Is anybody here?" came a feminine voice from the entrance to the lair.

"What's April doing here?" Mikey said with a look of confusion on his face.

"We let her know what was going on Mikey," Donnie said, "We asked her if she would bring you some clothes to wear. We're in here April! First door to your right!"

"Clothes? Coolness!" Mikey said brightening up and then turning a magnificent shade of red, "Wait a minute. If I'm not a turtle anymore, then that means I no longer have my shell, and that means I'm not wearing anything. Don't let her in here! I'm naked!"

Mikey dove carefully under the covers on the bed. We all howled with laughter at Mikey's plight including April who had heard everything on the other side of the door.

"I'll just leave these bags by the door Mikey. I wasn't sure of your size and just guessed. I'll just let you get dressed yourself with help from one of your brothers and then we can visit together," she said.

"Okey-dokey," Mikey's muffled response came from underneath the covers.

The others went to sit with April while I helped my little brother dress. He had to "ooh" and "ah" over all his new clothes April had picked for him before settling on wearing his new, orange flannel pajamas with a matching robe. April had even somehow gotten him a pair of orange bunny slippers, which he quickly named "Leon" and "Ardo" much to my chagrin. The pants were a bit to big and hung off his narrow hips, but Mikey said he felt "nice and toasty." I supported Mikey as he happily shuffled out to lay on the pallet that had been made up for him on the couch before he noticed April staring at him.

"Do I look that weird?" Mikey said nervously straightening the blankets that he was covered with.

We all sat silently bristling waiting to hear April's response and thinking to ourselves that it better be good and not upset our little brother who was in a fragile state at the moment.

"No Mikey," April said coming back to reality with a jolt, "I just wasn't expecting you to look like this. You are _really_ handsome. I'm going to be jealous of all your new girlfriends."

We all laughed again at Mikey's red blush. I marveled at how quickly his coloring could redden, but then again, he was very pale. We left April chatting with Mikey so as to discuss what Donnie and Sensei had discovered. There was a lot of planning to do.

To be continued.


	7. Lost VII

I do not own the TMNT.

Happy New Years!!!!!

Just to let everyone know, all of the Japanese is correctly translated. However, the ninja sect comes directly from my imagination so don't try to research it or anything cuz you won't find it.

REVIEW!

Peace out!

Lost

Chapter 7

"_Do I look that weird?" Mikey said nervously straightening the blankets that he was covered with._

_We all sat silently bristling waiting to hear April's response and thinking to ourselves that it better be good and not upset our little brother who was in a fragile state at the moment. _

"_No Mikey," April said coming back to reality with a jolt, "You look really handsome. I'm going to be jealous of all your new girlfriends."_

_We all laughed again at Mikey's red blush. I marveled at how quickly his coloring could redden, but then again, he was very pale. We left April chatting with Mikey so as to discuss what Donnie and Sensei had discovered. There was a lot of planning to do._

Donnie and Sensei had discovered that there was a legend of an ancient, very secret, ninja sect that called themselves the Jinchuu. Jinchuu roughly translates out to "Earthly Justice," which is an adequate translation since the warriors combined magic drawn from the earth with ninjitsu skills. Splinter said he remembered his master telling the local children stories of the Jinchuu and their great deeds in the name of justice and honor. Japanese peasants referred to the Jinchuu as the Densetsu, the Legendary, since the clan was strictly dedicated to righting wrongs and protecting the Mother Earth. Downtrodden dreamed of the Jinchuu coming to save the day when local tyrants would cause unhappiness and destruction. The Jinchuu was said to be very dutiful and honor bound.

What was the most interesting, is that the clan could perform a spell called the Sapparishita which could "cleanse" land, water, or people of impurities. Basically, a healing spell. Could this Katsuro be a black sheep of the Jinchuu clan? Could he have perverted the Sapparishita spell that was meant to do good in order to do harm? These were all questions that needed to be answered and Donnie threw himself into researching the Jinchuu to find if there was a way to neutralize the spells or cut off Katsuro's power source while Raph and I went out nightly to tempt Katsuro to reveal himself. So far Katsuro had not come out from hiding, which made Donatello theorize that the Sapparishita was very draining.

A month had gone by since Mikey's transformation and his collarbone was nearly completely healed. Donnie said that since Mikey was only about sixteen, his bones had knit a lot faster than if he had been an adult. Mikey was ecstatic to be out of the restraining sling and had begun some physical therapy with Sensei in the form of morning practices with us, but there was a feeling of tension growing in the lair. Mikey had complained more than once that he was getting irritated with us "babying" him and wanted to resume his place on the team as soon as Splinter said he was ready. This was something I did not want to happen.

We had all agreed before our little brother had awoke that first night that we would not tell him about Katsuro's claim that Mikey would be his "concubine." I didn't know if Mikey even knew what a concubine was and I had no wishes to explain the word to him ever. Mikey would be highly upset about this and as long as we kept him in the lair, he would be safe. Unfortunately, Mikey did not see things my way.

"You have _no_ right to keep me down her Leo! You are _not_ the boss of me!" Mikey screamed at me in the dojo after I denied him a trip to the mall and movies with April.

"Mikey, I am not trying to boss you around. I just think that you would be safer down in the lair. You do not have the same strength in this new form that you had in your old form," I said soothingly trying to smooth my little brother's ruffled feathers.

"That's not true!" Mikey yelled back.

"It is the truth kiddo," Raph interjected, "Ya would be a liability ta us up top. Ya need to stay down here and protect Sensei."

"Stop. Calling. Me. Kid. Or. Kiddo. Raphael," Mikey growled, "Splinter has never needed protection and you know it! I am a trained ninja and have the _same_ rights as the three of you."

"Of course you do Mikey," Donnie said, "However, you are not completely healed yet so Raph does have a legitimate point."

"So you think he's right? Is that all I am to you guys now?" Michelangelo asked as tears filled his eyes.

"What?" Donnie said confused.

"You think that I am a liability?"

"No! Oh, no no no. That is not what we think at all," I said quickly and then flinched back when Mikey turned to glare at me.

"Yes you do! I hate you! This is all your fault anyway!" Mikey screamed at me and ran out of the dojo.

I ran after him but Mikey was always quick and agile and now being more streamlined, he was even faster. Mikey was in his bedroom with the door locked before I could reach him. I heard him sobbing on the other side of the door and could picture him laying on his bed crying into his teddy bear. He was right; this was all my fault.

"Leo. Mikey didn't mean that," Donatello's quiet voice came from behind me.

"Yeah Leo. Mikey wouldn't evah talk to ya that way if I hadn't opened my big mouth," Raph said regretfully.

I turned to face him and saw that Sensei was there as well.

"Michelangelo is young my son," Splinter said, "He is merely flapping his wings against the bars of his cage. Perhaps we _should_ allow April to take him to the mall and the movies."

"I know that he is just upset, but I can't help worrying about whether Katsuro would go after Mikey while he is topside. He is not able to defend himself yet," I said sliding down to sit on the floor while using Mikey's door as a backrest.

"Leo's right," Raph said agreeing with me to my surprise, "We don't know what all this Katsuro has up his sleeves."

"Ningen banji saiou ga uma," Splinter said.

"What?" Raphael said.

"It means all people's affairs are like Saiou's horse; one's fortune is unpredictable and changeable, Donatello said, "The saying comes from an old Chinese folk tale about an old man called Saiou. The story goes that one-day his horse broke down the fence and ran away. When his neighbors heard, they commiserated with him over his misfortune, but he said How do you know this is not really good luck?' A few days later the horse returned, bringing another horse with it. However when his neighbors congratulated him on his good luck, the old man said How do you know this is really good luck?'

Sure enough, some while later Saiou's son falls while riding the horse, and breaks his leg. This turns out to be good fortune when all the young men of the village are ordered to join the Emperor's army. Saiou's son doesn't have to go since he has a broken leg which ends up sparing his life since most of the other young men of the village was slaughtered in battle."

"Very good Donatello," Sensei said, "We cannot imprison Michelangelo. He is a free spirit. His soul will wither and die before our eyes if kept within. Living is taking a gamble with fate. All we can do is try to deal with the different directions life can flow in."

"So your saying if we take precautions, Mikey should be allowed to go?" I asked.

"Yes my son," Splinter said.

"As you wish Sensei," I said with a sigh.

I found myself suddenly laying on my back when Mikey's door flew open. His excited face hovered over my own as the ends of his hair tickled my face and shoulders.

"Really? Does that mean you'll let me go out with April?" he asked happily as his eyes sparkled down at me.

"Yes," I said smiling up at him, "but you are to stay with April at all times. Donnie, Raph, and I will be tailing you in the shadows the entire time. If I find that you are straying an inch from April's side, I'll drag you home by one of those new ears of yours and let Raph tan your backside."

"Yes sir," Mikey said saluting, "Now get out of my room while I change. Oh, and Leo?"

"Yes?" I said getting out of Mikey's doorway.

"I'm really sorry about what I said in the dojo. I don't think any of this is your fault and I don't hate you."

"I know," I said ruffling Mikey's hair, "Now get changed and Donnie will email April to let her know where to meet us."

"Yippee!"

Mikey had become quite a clothes-horse to my surprise and he had a definite flair for fashion. After Mikey finally choose the "perfect" outfit and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, the rest of our evening was spent tagging after a hyperactive, emerald haired teenager. We agreed that our little brother did follow all the rules to the letter. I had to chuckle about the many times he blushed when a pretty girl came up to flirt with him, the Casanova. There were no signs of Katsuro lurking nearby; however, I felt much better when the four of us arrived home safely without seeming to be followed. Yawning, I thought to myself as I prepared for bed, "What will fate throw at us next?"

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Jinchuu—Earthly justice

Densetsu—Legendary

Sapparishita-Cleanse

Ningen banji saiou ga uma- All human affairs are like Saiou's horse; One's fortune/luck is unpredictable and changeable


	8. Lost VIII

I do not own the TMNT.

Review please!

Lost

Chapter 8

_After Mikey finally choose the "perfect" outfit and pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, the rest of our evening was spent tagging after a hyperactive, emerald haired teenager. We agreed that our little brother did follow all the rules to the letter. I had to chuckle about the many times he blushed when a pretty girl came up to flirt with him, the Casanova. There was no signs of Katsuro lurking nearby; however, I felt much better when the four of us arrived home safely without seeming to be followed. Yawning, I thought to myself as I prepared for bed, "What will fate throw at us next?"_

Damn that fate! Of course New York would have to be hit with the worst snow season of the century. Night after night the shoveled roads and sidewalks were covered with a foot to a foot and half of snow. The news channels were calling this winter the "worst cold season ever" and children rejoiced with the lack of school openings. The walls of the sewers glistened with ice and frost and we could see our breath puff out in smoky white clouds.

Donnie had installed small heating units around the lair years ago to keep the lair livable for a furry, mutant rat and four turtles that did not have as much trouble with the cold compared to a human. Unfortunately, one of the four turtles was _now_ a human and couldn't handles the cold, drafty air. Mikey had caught a dozy of a cold a couple of weeks ago much to his chagrin and seemed to be having trouble getting rid of it much to our chagrin. A sick, whiney Mikey was not pleasant to be around. He was placed in Sensei's bedroom, which was the warmest room of the lair.

AAACHOOO!

"God bless you," I said offering Mikey a tissue, which he loudly blew into.

Hooooonk! Sniff-sniff.

He burrowed further down under his covers and offered me back the tissue he had blown his nose into.

"Um…No thank you Mike-Mike. You keep it," I said offering him a wastebasket to toss the tissue in.

"Weo, I'b don feel goob," he said to me with a still snuffed up nose, "I'b hot."

Mikey began kicking off all of his blankets and tried to pull his pajama top off. This was a pattern that had been repeating itself for the last few days. Mikey would go from freezing cold and want every available blanket piled on top of him until he could barely move; to burning hot where he would try to strip down to nothing, which wasn't good for him in the frosty air of the lair. We were all at our wits end because Mikey wasn't getting better and the weather was getting worse.

"You need to stay covered up," I said settling my little brother back down.

"I'b _hot_ Weo," he whined at me as his face began to flush.

Donnie entered the room and placed a thermometer in Mikey's mouth. He confirmed that his temperature was once again on the rise and placed a cool cloth on Mikey's forehead and got him to drink some herbal tea that would help bring down his fever. Sensei, Raph, and April entered and sat on the cushions scattered about the room.

"Guys, you have got to face the fact that Mikey can no longer live down here in the winter," April said.

"Well what do ya expect us ta do April? Go down ta our Florida lair?" Raph sneered.

"Raphael! Show some respect. Apologize immediately," Sensei ordered.

"Sorry April. Just stressed out ovah the kid," Raph said with sincerity.

"I'b nod a kid," Mikey wheezed out before turning over and falling asleep.

"Apology accepted," April said after chuckling softly at Mikey, "But Mikey needs to be moved to my apartment. I have a spare bedroom that he can use. If he stays down here much longer his cold will turn into pneumonia. He could die from pneumonia."

"He would die if Katsuro got a hold of him as well," I said, "Mikey would not have the protection he needs up above and this would get you involved as well April."

"True Leo," Donnie said, "But he won't need our protection if he dies from sickness down here and his cold is trying to move into his lungs. I say he goes with April."

"What about his and April's safety?" Raphael demanded.

"You will all take turns staying with April and Michelangelo," Sensei said, "If one of you are there, the two of them should be safe. We have no choice. Michelangelo is steadily growing worse. I do not want to lose my youngest so soon."

The decision made, we quickly packed up everything we thought Mikey would need and headed out to April's apartment. I carried Mikey who was wrapped up with so many blankets the cold wouldn't be able to penetrate. We were all happier once we reached April's place, especially Sensei since the cold was not helping his joints, and settled Mikey in his new room. April then convinced us to all stay with her, at least just until Mikey was better. I felt much better about sticking together. After a few days Michelangelo began to get well, but things were changing and not for the better.

To be continued.


	9. Lost IX

I do not own the TMNT.

I need to get my butt in gear? (Sits on the floor screaming like a baby) Where's my reviews? Waah!!!!

Just kidding! I already have several chapters done at the moment, but can only update once a day. Evil, ain't I?

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 9

_The decision made, we quickly packed up everything we thought Mikey would need and headed out to April's apartment. I carried Mikey who was wrapped up with so many blankets the cold wouldn't be able to penetrate. We were all happier once we reached April's place, especially Sensei since the cold was not helping his joints, and settled Mikey in his new room. April then convinced us to all stay with her, at least until Mikey was better. I felt much safer about sticking together. After a few days Michelangelo began to get well, but things were changing and not for the better._

Discord was weaving her filthy, little fingers within our lives. I could literally feel the gentle touch of disharmony that had started to flow between my brothers and myself. Less than a month had gone by since Mikey had moved in with April for the winter. Mikey had gotten better and was experiencing his new sense of freedom with wild abandonment. April took him to movies, dance clubs, shopping malls, arcades, concerts, and anywhere else that hyperactive teenagers would enjoy going to while one of us kept to the shadows to protect him incase Katsuro showed up. Anywhere he went, Mikey made friends. My little brother, the social butterfly, was finally able to use the charm he had literally been born with to wrap people around his finger. He was quickly getting quite spoiled in my opinion.

Mikey was _loving_ everything. We could see it in his eyes, the excitement at experiencing a normal, teenage lifestyle. He no longer had to go on nightly patrols. He no longer had to keep to the shadows. He was making friends and going out on the town. He was normal now. Mikey never bragged mine you; he would continue to ask when we thought Katsuro would pop up again so he could be a turtle again, but he also liked to tell us all about his new adventures. And what Mikey didn't know is that his innocent prattle and escapades was rubbing salt in the wounds that each of us held secret in our hearts. We had all secretly dreamed about being normal human beings instead of mutant turtles. Donnie was getting quieter around Mikey and Raph was getting more aggressive.

Things were getting more and more uncomfortable. How do you tell your baby brother to keep his excitement to himself? It was he that had his former life ripped from him from a being with no mercy. Why shouldn't he get some enjoyment out of this mess? But why did it have to be so hard for the rest of us? I was ashamed of myself. I was jealous and I could tell that the "green-eyed monster" had also bitten Donnie and Raph.

Mikey had come down to the lair earlier today to get some more of his things and had jabbered on about a concert he had gone to the night before. He had fallen asleep on his bed so April had left to get some shopping done before coming back by to pick Mikey up again. I was feeling jealous again and tried to meditate on the matter when Sensei interrupted.

"What has you so troubled my son?"

"Nothing Sensei," I lied.

"Leonardo. When have you ever been able to tell a false hood to me without my knowledge?" he said to me sadly as Raphael and Donnie came into the room and sat with us.

Sighing I explained what had been bothering me for the last couple of weeks. Raph and Donnie chimed in with their own feelings of jealousy and outrage. The three of us hung our heads in humiliation.

"Jealousy is a wasted emotion that causes unnecessary feelings of despair and shame," Sensei said, "Your feelings _are_ legitimate for even I have dreamed what it would have been like to have been a normal, human father raising his four young sons without fear of being captured and studied. This is not the time to cling to dreams that cannot be."

"I understand that Splintah," Raph said, "But the kid is drivin' me nuts with his stories. I can't take it anymore!"

"I have to agree with Raph," Donnie said quietly.

"We should be supportive of Michelangelo. He has had to adjust to a lot of things recently and does not realize how much he is hurting you," Sensei said making us look him in the eyes, "You know your brother would never intentionally hurt any of you on purpose."

We all had to agree that Sensei was right so we tried to bury our jealousy. We placed these useless emotions deep inside of us were they wouldn't hurt Mikey or us and wouldn't cause humiliation or shame. But I knew that things buried eventually come back to the surface again. We had to find Katsuro and quickly.

To be continued.


	10. Lost X

I do not own the TMNT.

Now we are getting to the action. Tell me what you think. Arguments are hard to write so let me know if this is believable to you.

Thank you!

Green-Writer

Lost

Chapter 10

_We all had to agree that Sensei was right so we tried to bury our jealousy. We placed these useless emotions deep inside of us were they wouldn't hurt Mikey or us and wouldn't cause humiliation or shame. But I knew that things buried eventually come back to the surface again. We had to find Katsuro and quickly._

A couple of days after our conversation with Sensei, April invited us all up for a slumber party. She said that Mikey had really been missing us and needed some "brotherly bonding time." I was hard pressed getting Raph to agree to go until I mentioned the smorgasbord of pizzas April was ordering for us. I had hopes that this would be the relaxation that we all needed, especially Donatello since he had been doing nonstop research on how to either cut off Katsuro's power source or nullify his magical effects. So far he had not discovered anything useful yet and was getting frustrated.

When we got to April's our little brother was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. We had been ignoring him more than usual and he seemed very eager to please us. April let us know that she felt this was a "boys night" and left for the evening to go visit with Sensei. Mikey had rented new movies we had all really wanted to see and actually let us have first dibs at all the best lounging spots. The pizza was delicious and the movies were excellent. I found myself relaxing for the first time in weeks and knew through brotherly intuition that Raph and Donnie were just as mellow.

"Now _that_ was a good movie," Raph said as the credits rolled on the action movie we had just finished watching.

"Don't you think it was a little ridiculous with all the sword fighting?" Donnie asked.

"What do you mean?" I said feeling a little offended since I was a swordsmen.

"The swords never had any blood left on them after defeating an adversary. That is _not_ very realistic," Donnie retorted.

"Only Donnie woulda found the only mistake in the movie," Raph chuckled.

"I just knew you would like this Raph," Mikey said excitedly, "I told Brad, one of the guy I went to the theatre with, that my second older brother would love this movie."

"You told people about us?" I said worriedly.

"Yes, but only that I was visiting with my 'Aunt April' here in New York and that my three, older brothers were in Maine," Mikey said pleased with his quick thinking.

"So ya've already seen all of these movies?" Raph asked.

"Yeah! I went with some of my friends and we did the naughtiest thing. We went movie hopping," Mikey whispered to us conspiratorially.

"Mikey! You know better than that! I wondered why it took you so long to come out of the theatre that night," Donnie chastised.

"I know," Mikey said sheepishly, "I went back and left money to pay for the movies I saw the next day. Honest I did."

Mikey began to prattle on about some more of his latest adventures with his new friends. I shook my head in exasperation, but felt better that Mikey had not been up to anymore illegal hijinks. Glancing to my side I noticed Raph clinching his fists and grinding his teeth. "Uh-oh," I thought right before Raphael exploded.

"Why don't you just shut up!"

"Wha…What?" Mikey asked confused.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear one more story of all the 'adventures' ya've been on while the rest of us have been bustin' our butts!" Raph growled.

"Guys! Not now," I said trying to end this argument early.

"What?!" Mikey said getting in Raph's face, "What do you mean by that? You won't let me join you on night patrols! Why shouldn't I get to go out with my new friends?"

"We're not saying you shouldn't go out and enjoy yourself," Donnie said, "But that _is_ all we have been hearing out of you for weeks now. It is getting a little old."

"Well soooorrrrryyyyy!" Mikey said testily, "Since I never get to go out with you guys anymore, I have been going out with my friends. So sorry to intrude on your precious schedules."

"Mikey!" I said angrily, "Don't you realize that we have been right there with you protecting your back. None of us have gotten to do half the stuff you've gotten to do in the last few weeks."

"Don't you think that we would have liked to have gone out too?" Donnie asked sadly.

"Well I'd invited you if I could," Mikey retorted.

"But ya can't because we're not human like you are right?" Raphael growled.

"Um…Yeah," Mikey said quietly.

"So, since we aren't human ya take your new friends with ya?" Raph asked getting in Mikey's face.

"Yes," Mikey said timidly.

"It sounds to me that ya like bein' a human better than when ya liked being a turtle!" Raph growled through his teeth.

"Guys stop it!" I demanded.

"I do not!" Mikey protested, "It's just nice to feel like everyone else just for a little while."

"Well then why don't ya go get your new friends to be your family now? Raph snapped, "Then ya won't be stuck with us mutant freaks anymore. Why don't ya just get lost human? We're all sick of lookin' at ya."

Donnie and I gasped and the whole room went silent and still. All color drained from Mikey's face as his mouth hung open in shock. Silently tears leaked from his wide eyes as he looked heart-brokenly at first Donnie and I and then Raph.

"Whatever you want," Mikey said physically deflating before whipping around and exiting the apartment through the window sans his jacket.

Mikey slammed the window closed behind him and the pounding of his feet on the fire escape let me know that he was headed towards the roof. The sound of knuckles meeting jaw made me whirl back around to find Raphael on the floor with a furious Donatello standing above him.

"You went to far Raph!" Donnie yelled, "Mikey did not deserve that! And how dare you talk for all of us! What makes you think that Leo or I want our baby brother to 'get lost?!'"

"Jeez Donnie. You got a mean right hook," Raph said sheepishly rubbing his jaw, "Look I lost my cool. I'll go up and apologize."

"What makes you think he will accept your apology?" I asked trying to tug open the now stuck window, "You made him feel that he was no longer a part of our family and now he is out in the middle of winter without a jacket. There was a better way to handle this. Grow up for a change Raph! Donnie this window is stuck."

Donnie began to try to loosen the window frame to get the window open again as Raph paced the room.

"Look I didn't mean to blow my top like that. I'm really sorry," he said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to Raphael. You made Mikey cry," I said in disgust.

Donnie was finally able to get the window open. I grabbed Mikey's jacket and was heading to the window when a feeling of pure evilness sliced into me like an icy breeze. The aura seemed familiar to me somehow. Snapping to attention, I centered myself and focused on this feeling to try and locate the source.

"What the hell was that?" Raphael demanded.

"Leo?" Donatello questioned.

"Oh my God!" I gasped in realization as I pulled out my twin katanas, "It's Katsuro! He's on the roof with Mikey!"

I was out the window and stealthily charging up the fire escape without hesitation. I sensed my brothers following me. The only thought that was racing through my head was, "Please don't let us be too late!"

To be continued.


	11. Lost XI

I do not own the TMNT.

This chapter will be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

Review please! Let me hear your voices.

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 11

"_Oh my God!" I gasped in realization as I pulled out my twin katanas, "It's Katsuro! He's on the roof with Mikey!" _

_I was out the window and stealthily charging up the fire escape without hesitation. I sensed my brothers following me. The only thought that was racing through my head was, "Please don't let us be too late!"_

Michelangelo's POV:

I did not care about stealth as my feet banged out a staccato beat on the fire escape. I had to leave. I had to get some air because I felt so stifled I couldn't breath. A voice in the back of my head warned me that I needed my jacket, but I didn't care as the tears ran down my face.

By the time I had reached the roof my tears had turned into full-blown sobs. I felt shattered inside. How could my own brother have said something like that to me? And how could my other two brothers just sit there and let him? Did they agree with Raph? Did Splinter? My heart ached and it hurt so badly.

"Why?!" I screamed to the stars as wintry winds whipped my hair around me, "Why did you have to allow this to happen to me? Why did I have to lose both my heritage and my family? It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, little one," a voice purred from behind me.

Spinning around I saw the figure that had been haunting my nightmares.

"Katsuro!" I hissed backing away from him.

There he stood in his samurai armor blocking off my escape route from the roof. His eerily glowing eyes glinted at me in amusement along with another emotion I couldn't quite place.

"What do you want? My brothers will be here any minute so you better not try any of your hocus-pocus," I said putting on a brave front and crossing my fingers that my brothers _would_ come after me.

"Your freakish 'brothers' matter not to me little one. Not even your leader means as much to me as you do. I have been waiting for my opportunity to collect you for some time now lovely one," Katsuro said in amusement coming closer.

"_Lovely one_? _Collect me_? What _are_ you talking about?" I said confused.

"I have never had any ambition to take a lover before. Your beauty has me captivated and you will feel great pleasure when you are satisfying me in bed," Katsuro declared.

"Whatsa…with-a…who's-a? Huh?" I stammered out stunned, "I'm going to do _what_ with you? **I-don't-think-so**! Bummer, I can't get that image out of my mind, and dude, it's not pretty! My God, you have blinded me! I'm officially blind!"

"How dare you!" Katsuro yelled, "You are mine and you will respect me!'

"You are sick, sick, sick!" I said backing away as far as I could, "Stay away from me!"

Katsuro leapt at me in fury and I was able to block a few of his moves before he backhanded me sharply across the face. I remember falling backwards and feeling an intense pain in the back of my head before the darkness began to claim me. I thought I also heard my name being called and then nothing.

Leonardo's POV:

I distantly heard Mikey and Katsuro arguing from the roof. I quickened my pace while trying to remain silent so not to tip Katsuro off.

"How dare you!" I heard Katsuro yell, "You are mine and you will respect me!'

"You are sick, sick, sick!" I heard Mikey's voice call out, "Stay away from me!"

I heard sounds of scuffling and reached the roof in time to see Katsuro backhand Mikey sharply across the face. His fragile body fell backwards and I heard a sickening crack that let me know that my little brother had hit his head on the way down.

"**MIKEY!**"I screamed in fury and leapt at Katsuro.

I must have taken him by surprise, because I clearly had him at a disadvantage. When he finally got his wits about him enough to send me flying, Raph stepped into my place. Raph was all focus now so I turned to check on Mikey. Donatello had already reached him.

"Is he going to be okay Donnie?" I asked anxiously.

"He's going to have a doozey of a goose egg and headache, but other than that he should be fine," Donnie said, "He's starting to come around now."

"Ow! My head," Michelangelo groaned as his eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

The three of us looked back to the battle when we heard Raph grunt in pain as he was flung against a wall on the roof. Raph was able to stand again, but was favoring his ankle.

"Stay down Mikey," Donnie said as he stood and took a defensive position in front of our little brother.

"You will pay for coming between what is mine," Katsuro declared.

"My baby brother ain't yours ya $##$# pervert!" Raph growled hobbling over to also position himself in front of Mikey.

"You will have to go through the three of us before you can touch our little brother," Donnie said firmly gripping his bo.

"I will destroy every single one of you," Katsuro said, "First I will kill you three and then last the rat and girl. Once all family ties are gone, I'll be able to make the little one forget his former life and pledge his soul to me. He _will_ be mine."

"Never!" I growled as I heard Mikey gasp behind me.  
"Kurushimi!" Katsuro yelled raising his hand.

I found myself in agonizing pain and fell to the ground gasping in pain. Looking up, I saw that Raph and Donnie were also experiencing the same treatment.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Mikey shouted as he stood and threw what looked like a bit of brick.

The brick fragment struck Katsuro in his raised hand and he cried out in agony. The pain suddenly ended as quickly as it had begun.

"You have won today, but you will not beat me tomorrow," Katsuro growled, "You are just lucky that the full moon was out tonight so I couldn't use the spell to create any shadow warriors. The boy will be mine after your blood soaks my hands."

He was gone again in a flash of light and smoke. I reached Mikey first and turned him towards me to access his injuries. He looked up at me with empty eyes and to my horror, crumpled in my arms in a dead faint.

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Kurushimi-pain


	12. Lost XII

I do not own the TMNT.

This chapter will also be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

Review please! Let me hear your voices.

TTFN

Lost

Chapter 12

"_You have won today, but you will not beat me tomorrow," Katsuro growled, "You are just lucky that the full moon was out tonight so I couldn't use the spell to create any shadow warriors. The boy will be mine after your blood soaks my hands."_

_He was gone again in a flash of light and smoke. I reached Mikey first and turned him towards me to access his injuries. He looked up at me with empty eyes and to my horror, crumpled in my arms in a dead faint._

Leonardo's POV:

I quickly swept Mikey into my arms and raced back down the fire escape to get him inside where it was warm.

"Lay him on the couch," Donnie instructed and began examining Mikey when I did as he requested.

"Is Mikey okay?" Raph asked anxiously as he sat rubbing his ankle.

"He has just had a shock," Donnie said with relief in his voice while covering our little brother with a blanket, "The head injury is not serious. He will be fine."

"Thank God," I said and then whirled to the entrance of April's apartment when I heard a noise on the other side of the door.

My brothers and I pulled our weapons back out and tensed ready to defend Mikey if need be. The door burst open and Sensei hurried in with April hot on his heels.

"What has happened? Splinter said as he hurried to Mikey's side, "I sensed great danger. What has happened to your brother?"

"The kid is fine," Raph said, "Katsuro tried ta snatch him while he was alone on the roof, but we handled the situation."

"Raphael! What was your brother doing alone up on the roof?" Sensei demanded.

"Um…well. That's a long story," Raph stammered.

"Guys. Why don't you get Mikey settled in his room and then you can tell Splinter and I how a slumber party turned deadly," April said frostily.

Raph confirmed that his ankle was fine and settled Mikey in his room to get some rest while we all picked places to sit in the living room. Raph came in and sat himself down on the floor looking very sheepish for a change.

"I am very interested in hearing this 'long story,'" Sensei said, "Who will be doing the telling?"

Sighing guiltily, Raphael told the events of the evening while Donnie and I hung our heads in shame over our roles in the whole fiasco.

"I am very disappointed in you my sons," Splinter said, "What did I tell you the last time we spoke about Michelangelo?"

"Ya told us ta not ta bother him because he has dealt with a lot," Raph said.

"Yes, but I also said that Michelangelo would never hurt you intentionally. Yet this argument ended up hurting your younger brother and putting him at risk," Sensei said angrily.

Michelangelo's POV:

I woke up on a bed in semidarkness in what looked to be my room. The only light came from my partially cracked door. There were voices speaking outside of my room and I immediately recognized the voices of my family and April. I tiptoed to the door and listened as Raphael was finishing the story of what happened on the roof and how we ended up back at April's apartment.

"And then Katsuro growled out, 'Ya have won today, but ya will not beat me tomorrow. Ya are just lucky that the full moon was out tonight so I couldn't use the spell to create any shadow warriors. The boy will be mine aftah your blood soaks my hands.' Kitty Kat disappeared, then Mikey fainted, and we brought him back down ta the apartment ta make sure he was okay, and then ya guys showed up."

"I am very disappointed in you my sons," I heard Splinter say, "What did I tell you the last time we spoke about Michelangelo?"

"Now the jerk will get it from Splinter!" I thought gleefully.

"Ya told us ta not ta bother him because he has dealt with a lot," Raph said.

"Yes, but I also said that Michelangelo would never hurt you intentionally," Sensei retorted with anger in his voice.

I gasped softly and pulled further back into my room missing the rest of what Splinter said. I had hurt my brothers? I didn't mean to! All I had wanted to do was enjoy myself a little. I was just lonely since my brothers never really spent any time with me anymore, but now even Sensei seemed to be angry with me. Hearing that the conversation wasn't over yet, I tiptoed back to my door to continue eavesdropping.

Leonardo's POV:

I glanced towards Mikey's room when I thought I heard a noise. Straining, I heard nothing so I chalked it up to it being nerves after just having battled.

"The man is crazy," I said, "When he first showed up, it seemed he was after me to add to his ranks to take over the world. Now it seems he has developed some kind of an infatuation with Mikey. Katsuro has vowed to kill us all to get to him."

"This is not good. We have no knowledge on how to protect ourselves from Katsuro's powers," Sensei said, "I only wish I was able to contact an old friend named Makota in Japan. He is a lore master and perhaps he would know of the Jinchuu and if there were any descendants of such a clan."

Michelangelo's POV:

"The man is crazy. When he first showed up, it seemed he was after me to add to his ranks to take over the world. Now it seems he has developed some kind of an infatuation with Mikey," I heard Leo say, "Katsuro has vowed to kill us all to get to him."

"What should I do?" I thought, "If I stay then Katsuro may kill my family."

"This is not good. We have no knowledge on how to protect ourselves from Katsuro's powers," Sensei said, "I only wish I was able to contact an old friend named Makota in Japan. He is a lore master and perhaps he would know of the Jinchuu and if there were any descendants of such a clan."

I quickly closed the door silently and sat on my bed. My whole family is in danger because of me and I had hurt my family to the point that even beloved Splinter was angry with me. If my heart had felt shattered on the roof, it felt crushed into dust now. I made my decision.

Leonardo's POV:

"Donatello, you have been quiet," Sensei said, "What are your thoughts my son?"

"I was just thinking," Donnie began, "Mikey hit Katsuro in the hand with a piece of brick which would have hurt anyone, but he almost seemed to be in agony. That just didn't seem to be a normal reaction to me."

Silence filled the room as we pondered Donnie's words. Thinking back, I realized Donnie was right.

"Donnie what do you think happened up there?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Katsuro left in a hurry after that. I can't help feeling that whatever happened disrupted his powers. Did you notice we were released from his spell at that point," Donatello said.

"I think your right Donnie!" I said excitedly.

Maybe we were closer to discovering Katsuro's weaknesses. I would be able to avenge Mikey and defend my family's honor.

"April, would you go check on Michelangelo for me?" Sensei asked interrupting my thoughts, "I want to speak with him as soon as he is able."

"Of course," April said as she stood and headed towards Mikey's room.

"I believe that all three of you have some apologies to make to your brother," Sensei said.

"Yes sir," we said in unison before jumping in surprise when April ran out of Mikey's room with a look of panic on her face.

"Guys! Mikey's gone!"

To be continued.

Japanese to English translation:

Makoto-Sincerity


	13. Lost XIII

I do not own the TMNT.

I'm back! Sorry, I've had the flu and couldn't update, but let me know what you think.

Peace out!

Lost

Chapter 13

"_April, would you go check on Michelangelo for me?" Sensei asked interrupting my thoughts, "I want to speak with him as soon as he is able."_

"_Of course," April said as she stood and headed towards Mikey's room._

"_I believe that all three of you have some apologies to make to your brother," Sensei said._

"_Yes sir," we said in unison before jumping in surprise when April ran out of Mikey's room with a look of panic on her face._

"_Guys! Mikey's gone!"_

Chaos erupted at April's words as we all started firing off questions at her at the same time.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Where is he? I'll kill the kid with my barehands!"

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"_SILENCE_!" Sensei yelled stopping us all in our tracks and then turning towards April, "What have you found child?"

"I went to check on Mikey and found his bedroom empty," April said clearly distressed, "Then I checked the bathroom and found that too was empty. When I went back to Mikey's room, I found some of his things missing and this note."

Raphael rudely snatched the note out of April's hand and began to read it.

"This is indecipherable! It looks like he got it wet," Raph said and threw the note to Donnie, "You've always been able ta read Mikey's chicken scratch so have a go at it."

"You are so rude Raph! Mikey's handwriting is not 'chicken scratch' and these are tear marks on the letter which means he was crying when he wrote it!" Donnie snapped and then proceeded to read the note aloud to the rest of us.

_Dear family and friends (That's you April.),_

_Your lives will be endangered if I stay so I think that it is time for me to leave. I just couldn't live with myself if I knew that you were hurt because of me. I would do anything to protect all of you. I love you all dearly! _

_I am so sorry for hurting your feelings. I swear I never meant to! It just felt so good to be accepted by everybody else for just a little while. Please know that I will uphold the clan's honor for the rest of my life and I will miss you everyday. Please don't hate me and don't try to find me because I know you will all be happier without me._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Michelangelo_

Silence filled the room once again. I couldn't believe Mikey had run away. How could he have left like this? Looking at Raph, I quickly figured out the answer to my question.

"This is all your fault!" I said angrily, "If you had kept your big mouth shut then Mikey would have never run away."

"I know that I had a hand in this," Raph said and then pointed first at Donnie and then myself, "But I wasn't the only one who had somethin' ta say ta Mikey tonight!"

"You were the only one who told Mikey to 'get lost' and now he's gone!" Donnie yelled, "You had no right to say the things you did!"

"_SILENCE_!" Sensei yelled stopping us all in our tracks again, "My youngest is out there somewhere alone and scared. You will go out there and find him and bring him home. Mohaya!"

"Mohaya?" April asked.

"It's Japanese for 'now,'" I said feeling the guilt begin to gnaw into me once again, "Let's go guys!"

We searched for the rest of the night and found no signs of Mikey anywhere. When we got back to April's apartment at daybreak, we discovered that April had called the police to report her missing "nephew." They had found no leads thus far. Not even Sensei could discern Mikey's whereabouts with his meditation sessions. Splinter was heartbroken and the rest of us were not doing much better. I felt like something was sitting on my chest all the time. I had vowed to avenge Mikey and defend my family's honor and now my family was fractured. This was all my fault.

Raph was blaming himself solely for Mikey's disappearance. I think it was eating him up inside that the last words he had said to our little brother were spoken in anger. Donnie wasn't helping matters any since he had expressed many times that he also solely blamed Raph. Our family was falling apart.

We searched every night until a week has gone by and still we found nothing. April discovered something on the ninth day of Mikey's disappearance that gave us all a glimmer of hope.

"Guys! Mikey took my emergency credit card. I would have never known if I hadn't just cleaned out my purse," April said, "I have had the charges tracked."

"That's wonderful April!" Donnie said hurrying to log onto April's computer.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"That means that we can track down Mikey's whereabouts from where he has been using April's credit card," Donnie said with excitement in his voice.

I felt a flutter of hope echo through me that was reflected in all of our faces.

"I can't believe that Mikey swiped your card April," Raph said, "He knows bettah than that."

"He left me a note," April said, "He apologized and said that he would pay me back when he gets a job.

"Your brother was scared and confused Raphael. He did not consider his actions," Splinter said looking much better than he had looked in days, "What have your found Donatello?"

"You are not going to believe this!" Donnie said with dismay in his voice.

To our astonishment, Mikey had somehow gotten a hold of a passport and had hopped a plane to _Japan_. Our baby brother was all alone in a foreign country. And to make matters worse, Donatello had discovered something very disturbing. A Mr. Katsuro had left for Japan on the next flight out of New York after Mikey's flight. Mikey had been followed.

To be continued.


	14. Lost XIV

I do not own the TMNT.

Lost

Chapter 14

_To our astonishment, Mikey had somehow gotten a hold of a passport and had hopped a plane to Japan. Our baby brother was all alone in a foreign country. And to make matters worse, Donatello had discovered something very disturbing. A Mr. Katsuro had left for Japan on the next flight out of New York after Mikey's flight. Mikey had been followed._

Could things get any worse? My baby brother was all alone in a foreign country, our enemy had followed him there, the two had several days head start on us, and now we had to figure out how to get to this same foreign country ourselves. How the heck were three mutant turtles going to travel to Japan without anyone noticing? I needed an aspirin.

"How the hell are we going ta get ta Japan?" Raph asked seeming to read my thoughts, "We can't fly. Someone is sure to notice we're green and have three fingers."

"There is always a way," Sensei said, "April is trying to arrange your travel as we speak. I will not be able to make this journey. Promise me you will return safely and bring my youngest home."

"We promise," I said speaking for my other two brothers.

I _had_ to get Mikey home again. Our family was falling apart without him. Our balance was off and now I truly understood the saying "you never know what you've got, until your lose it."

"Guys! April just called," Donnie said stepping into the room, "She's been able to get us rooms on a fishing boat that is headed to Japan. She says that they will not ask any questions and they believe that we are allergic to the sun so that we can stay covered all the time. We have to leave now!"

We hastily gathered some belongings and then hugged Splinter goodbye.

"April will not be able to travel with you, so you will have to be creative in your search methods. I believe that Michelangelo will try to find lore masters who will know if any Jinchuu descendants exist so start there," Sensei said, "Bring Michelangelo home. Our family has been fractured long enough! Good luck and be safe my sons."

With one last look behind, we set out to reach the docks. When we found April and laid eyes on the fishing boat, our mouths dropped open in shock. The ship was so old it was decrepit.

"Ya've got to be !$#in' kiddin' me," Raph cursed.

"Does that thing float?" Donnie asked.

"This was the only ship that wouldn't ask questions or require you to have a passport," April said while hugging us goodbye, "Stay safe and bring Mikey home."

And so the journey begins. My name is Leonardo. I am a mutant turtle as well as a ninja. The head of my clan is my Sensei, Splinter, who is also a mutant rat. He raised and taught me ninjitsu along with my three other brothers. The fighting skills were taught to us only for protection since humans would not understand our differences. I am the eldest. The next inline is my hothead of a brother Raphael who would have given me gray hairs by now, that is, if I had any hair. Next there is gentle Donatello who is always the voice of reason. Last is the youngest of the four, Michelangelo, who is full of youth and passion. They too are ninja and we form a cohesive fighting force. I am responsible for their safety as elder brother and leader. I have failed at both and _now_ I am going to set things right.

I meditate often to prepare for what lies ahead. We will be in Japan in two to three weeks if the weather holds. I wish we could have flown, but you deal with what you are dealt. I am currently trying to pull down the walls that have spread between my two brothers. However, I can't help but feel sorry for Raph even if every dog does have his day.

_Bleeeeech! Blaaaah-erk!_

"Serves you right Raph! You should have packed some Dramamine." Donnie said gleefully watching Raphael hang over the railing of the boat looking a little greener than usual."

"Bite me Donnie!"

The end!

I can just hear you guys now.

What? This is the end?

NOOOOOOOOO!

What happened to Mikey?

Don't worry. The story continues with the next installment of this saga called "The Finding."

And guess what?

I have already posted the first chapter!

Aren't I nice?

Anywho, don't worry about a thing. This story does not go on forever and ever. It has a definite beginning and ending. The saga begins with "Lost," continues in "The Finding," and concludes in "Decisions."

Happy Reading!

Love,

Green-Writer


End file.
